jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Demon Sorcerers
The Demon Sorcerers are demons that terrorized the ancient world with each of his or her own brand of magic that represent or derived in from each different element which their powers are based on. Thousands existed in history, implying each culture in the world has it's own demon sorcerers, but only nine were shown in the series. Their utmost desire is to rule the world and enslave the humans. The demon sorcerers, or at least that were shown in the series, were evil and malevolent. History Background According to Uncle in Day of the Dragon, thousands of Demon Sorcerers have existed throughout history, however only nine are featured in the series. They each represent a different element from which their powers are based: Fire, Sky, Moon, Thunder, Earth, Mountain, Wind and Water. Seven of the Demon Sorcerers were banished to the Netherworld by the Eight Immortals, the ancient heroes of China. Shendu was also banished with the rest of his brethren, though how he surfaced on Earth 900 years prior to the events of the first season is unknown. After absorbing each of the Talismans' powers of the rest of the noble animals, the warrior Lo Pei was able to turn him into a statue by extracting them into the Talismans. Present The Demon Sorcerers are the main focus of Season 2 as each is a main character in a different episode. They first appeared in The Stronger Evil, where Dai Gui, Xiao Fung, Bai Tza, Hsi Wu, Tso Lan, Tchang Zu, and Po Kong confront Shendu's spirit and scold him for not freeing them from the Netherworld while he was still free. While Shendu explains his predicament of becoming a statue the others are uninterested in his excuses, promising only that they will spend eternity causing Shendu "eternal torment". Hoping to be spared their wrath he requests a trip to the human world in hopes of possessing a suitable host and freeing his brethren. The Demon Sorcerers agree to his plan and cast a spell on Shendu so that the body he inhabits will be his host until all of the Demon Sorcerers are free. Shendu attempted to possess Jackie Chan only to accidentally possess Valmont. Using Valmont's body, Shendu leads the Enforcers with the Pan'ku Box in hand into searching for each of the Demon Portals. One by one, Shendu ended up freeing them only to be sent back by Jackie Chan and a Chi Spell cast by Uncle that sealed the Demon's respective portal. When it came to the final Demon Sorcerer, Bai Tza, Shendu is denied to have the spell that binds him to Valmont lifted due to the other Demon Sorcerers being permanently trapped in the Netherworld, despite Shendu pointing out that he had technically completed his task which was only to release the Demons. After Jackie and Uncle thwarted Bai Tza's plan to flood California, she tried to flood another location only to be banished back to the Netherworld by Uncle with Jade Chan also in tow after she got in the way of the spell. Upon Bai Tza ending up back in the Netherworld, the Demon Sorcerers gathered and contacted Shendu telling him that they will deal with him for what Jackie Chan did to thwart their plans. Shendu tells them that he has another plan which ends up involving his Demon Portal and claims that he knows of a spell to let all of them pass. Jade hears this and is contacted by Uncle, she tells him of the conversation and he tells her Shendu lied about all the Demon Sorcerers being able to leave. Jade kept hidden until her Moose Camera attracted the attention of Hsi Wu. Jade ends up captured and was shown to the other Demon Sorcerers. Using the info that Uncle told her, Jade tells them that Shendu deceived them about the spell and that only one of them can get through. The Demon Sorcerers conversed, deciding which one of them will go through. When Jackie finds the portal at Hong Kong Moose World, he uses the sword combined with Uncle's Chi Spell to exorcise Shendu's spirit from Valmont sending him back to the Netherworld. The Demon Sorcerers scrambled to beat each other to the portal only for Jade to get out just as it seemed that Hsi Wu had won. Shendu was told that they are now fresh out of portals. While being tortured by the other Demon Sorcerers, Shendu comes up with another way to get the Demon Sorcerers free: by seeking out the Book of Ages. The Demon Sorcerers considered this a ludicrous idea, stating that not even they had dared to tamper with that, and that he would be altering the very fabric of reality. Shendu points out that the present reality isn't pleasing, and they acknowledge that desperate times call for desperate measures. They allowed Shendu to cross over and possess a body. Shendu successfully possessed Jackie and headed to Ayers Rock where the Book of Ages was located. Shendu manages to rewrite the book, causing the Earth to end up dominated by the Demon Sorcerers with Shendu still ruling China. Unfortunately for the sorcerers, however, Jade tore a crucial part of her story out of the book before Shendu rewrote it, preserving her memories of the former reality. Jade gained the assistance of Jackie and Uncle (who are servants of Shendu in this reality) and used a spell to claim six talismans (Ox, Dog, Rabbit, Rooster, Snake, Dragon) from within Shendu before leaving. They first arrived in Japan where Po Kong has Tohru and the others mining salt. Jackie ended up fighting Po Kong until Jade had Tohru bang the drum as Uncle cast a Chi Spell that banished Po Kong to the Netherworld. Then, they arrived in Mexico where Xiao Fung had El Toro Fuerte and a wrestler battle to the finish. The leaf that Paco was fanning Xiao Fung with combined with Uncle's Chi Spell banished Xiao Fung to the Netherworld. When it came to New York, Hsi Wu was taking a bath with Viper as his caged prisoner when flute-playing combined with Uncle's Chi Spell banished Hsi Wu to the Netherworld. Tchang Zu arrived shortly for a meeting with Hsi Wu and attacked the group until Paco uses his castanets combined with Uncle's Chi Spell to banish Tchang Zu to the Netherworld. However, in the fight the Ox Talisman was dropped and recovered by Shendu, who found Jade's Watch and realized she had escaped the rewriting. He was then contacted by the remaining Demon Sorcerers. The J-Team then headed to the Book of Ages' location in Australia (which is considered forbidden land) while Shendu, who is riding a dragon, Dai Gui, Tso Lan, and Bai Tza converge there. When the Shadowkhan guards were disposed of, the remaining Demon Sorcerers arrived with Shendu destroying the bag containing the items needed to send them to the Netherworld. While Jade, Paco, and Uncle look for where the Book of Ages is, the others fight the Demon Sorcerers and are defeated one by one, losing the talismans. When Jade, Paco, and Uncle find the Book of Ages, Shendu and the other Demon Sorcerers confront them with Jackie, Tohru, El Toro Fuerte, and Viper as their prisoners. Jade writes in the book which enables Jackie, Tohru, El Toro Fuerte, and Viper to gain abilities to fight the Demon Sorcerers. When Jade is told to write in the Book of Ages where Uncle banishes the Demon Sorcerers, she does so and Uncle conjures the items enabling Jackie, Tohru, El Toro Fuerte, and Viper to send Shendu and the other Demon Sorcerers to the Netherworld. Jade then places her part in history back into the Book of Ages restoring history to it's right course. Chi of the Demon Sorcerers In Season 5, their Chi was found in the items that symbolize the Eight Immortals that banished the respective demon and that the Chi of the Demon Sorcerers were targeted by Drago. Anyone who absorbs the Demon Sorcerer's chi starts to gain the powers and appearance of that Demon Sorcerer. Drago finally succeeds in gaining all the powers (save that of Shendu) and tries to release Demons into the World, for which Uncle restores Shendu. Shendu is being beaten, until Jade orders the talismans to be thrown to him, allowing him to fight Drago more successfully. Uncle and Tohru then cast a spell to banish Drago to the Netherworld. His father agrees to prevent this but Drago betrays him and throws him into the Demon Netherworld. However, Shendu grabs his tail in the last minute and pulls him with. They are left arguing and fighting each other. Powers and Abilities The Demon Sorcerers can cast spells and possess great knowledge of dark magic. The Demon Sorcerers surprisingly capable of using modern technology. In Shanghai Moon, Shendu switches off the communication system of the International Space Station and added that they needed "more privacy". Hsi Wu used Jade's Super Moose camcorder and mockingly told Jade and later the banished Shendu to "say chi spell". The Demon Sorcerers' own magic powers are based on the elements they were born with and derived from, giving them manipulation and control to the element. The only two exceptions are Hsi Wu and Po Kong who were not seen manipulating anything. Xiao Fung and Hsi Wu demonstrated an ability to shapeshift into a human form, so it's most likely that the others can do that too. They can also conjure simple objects such as clothing, accessories etc for their guise. The Demon Sorcerers are immortal and invulnerable to non-magical forces. However, Shendu loses his immortality if he doesn't have the Dog and Horse Talismans in his body. It's unknown if Drago is also immortal. Shendu is the only demon who possesses magic Talismans. It is implied that at some point in the past, he absorbed the powers of the twelve animals of the Chinese Zodiac (or their successors, the Noble Animals) into himself. His siblings seem to disapprove of him possessing them. Dai Gui once angrily muttered, "Shendu and his accursed talismans!" As demonstrated by Drago, the combine might of all the demons were capable of engulfing the world in total chaos. List of Demon Sorcerers Trivia * In The J-Team, it is shown that He Xiangu banished Hsi Wu, however she should have been Tso Lan's banisher as her symbol is the lotus. * All the demons shown in the series are evil and benevolent.In Chinese folklore and mythology, there are indeed good demons, e.g. Sha Wujing. Some of them even practice the teachings of Taoism and Buddhism, and are granted buddhahood or arhatship for their services. * Drago is the only Demon Sorcerer that have irises in his eyes, and doesn't have pure red glow typical of his demonic family. His name also is not of Chinese origin, and instead the corruption of English dragon or Latin draco. * Besides the items that are associated with the respective Immortals that banished each demons, certain ingredients and potions are also required. The beam emitted by the items must hit the demons in order for them to be send back to the netherworld. However, in Demon World, only the items were sufficient to banish them without any additonal ingredients or potions. The items also automatically conjure the portals and suck the demons in. ** Strangely, the items were still capable of banishing the demons into the netherworld, eventhough Shendu successfully altered the history with the Book of Ages. Even the book on how to banish them still existed, ironically in Shendu's library. This may imply that the Immortals' magic was immuned to the Book's effects, or simply due to Shendu's oversight. ** It is unknown what happened to the Eight Immortals and Lo Pei that banished the demons. It may be that they may have being erased from existence, as Jackie told Jade that the demons ruled the world since the dawn of history. Furthermore, when Jade told Jackie the Eight Immortals banished the demons in the actual history, Jackie was clueless as he never heard of them. *** The Immortals may have been acting behind the scene to ensure the demons will still be banished through Jade. Jade was suspected as the Chosen One by the Ben-Shui monks, and thanks to her the altered history was corrected. Furthermore, the piece of the page tore from the Book states, "And Jade Chan became a wily accomplice versus evil." * The demons seem to enjoy eating certain huge maggot or slug-like creatures as delicacies, as seen in ''Demon World ''episodes. * The name of the Demon Sorcerers have meanings related to their attributes: ** Shendu (神都): 神 god, 都 capital city. His name mean god of capital city. ** Po Kong (坡恐): 坡 slope, 恐 to fear. Her name means feared slope. ** Xiao Fung (小风): His name means little wind ** Tchang Zu (猖卒): 猖 aggresive, 卒 soldier. His name means aggresive soldier. ** Tso Lan (作滥): 作 to rise, 滥 to flood. His name means to rise, to flood. ** Dai Gui (大鬼): 大 big, 鬼 demon. His name means big demon. ** Hsi Wu (蜥恶): 蜥 from 蜥蜴 lizard. 恶 to hate. His name means the hateful lizard. ** Bai Tza (败拶): 败 to defeat, 拶 to force. Her name means to defeat, to force. Category:Teams Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Demon Sorcerers Category:Chinese Characters Category:Banished